


Falling in love.

by favefangirl



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Falling In Love, Feels, M/M, Sad, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love.

Finn is falling in love. He's falling in love with the sky, and the colours that soak the planet as the suns set. He's falling in love with the way kisses feel, and how much he enjoys skin-on-skin contact. He's falling in love with being able to decide things for himself. He's falling in love with his new name, and the way it sounds on other people's lips. He's falling in love with the universe. He's falling in love with freedom.

Poe is falling in love. He's falling in love with the look of awe on Finn's face everytime they sit and watch the sunset. He's falling in love with the deperate kisses Finn gives, and how gentle Finn is when those kisses develop into more. He's falling in love with the stupid grin Finn does whenever he makes a decision on his own. He's falling in love with the way Finn says his own name with such high zest. He's falling in love with the way Finn sees the univers. He's falling in love with Finn.

But he knows. Oh Gods, how could he not know! Poe is falling in love, but Finn is not. To Finn, Poe is merely a way to expirience something new, someone to ask questions and get answers. He knows that as soon as Finn has learned everything possible, he'll get left behind. He can already see that Finn is going to break his heart, and he already knows he's going to stand there and let him. Because he's aready fallen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short because I have no inspiration right now which is extremely frustrating. I'm working on a few different fics but nothing is sent in stone, and I'm so lethargic towards them.  
> Also, I watched Force Awakens at the weekend and had all these great fic ideas, but I also spent a majority of my weekend watching Marvel films, so it's hard to say what I'll be posting next.  
> Please review and leave kudos because they make me smile.  
> Check out my original work, Fury. Chapter Two was posted recently.  
> Also if you're a Malec fan, check out my series, The Best and Worst of Us.  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
